


Portret owalny

by oranyrany



Category: The Oval Portrait - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Curses, Demon Summoning, F/M, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Major Illness, One Shot, Revenge, Romanticism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oranyrany/pseuds/oranyrany
Summary: Krótka praca napisana na podstawie "Portretu owalnego" Edgara Allana Poe. Interpretacja postaci dziewczyny  z tytułowego obrazu, jej historii oraz motywów. Przepraszam za ewentualne błędy.





	Portret owalny

Młoda kobieta trzykrotnie okrążyła pomieszczenie, rozsypując przy tym znaczne ilości kryształków soli. Wykonawszy ową czynność, na głos zaznaczyła, iż żaden człowiek tudzież byt nie jest mile widziany wewnątrz figury. W akompaniamencie zapalanej świecy i kadzidła, w umysł jej wkradły się wspomnienia z przeszłych lat, początków jej pozornie udanego małżeństwa. Poślubiła bowiem artystę, płomiennego w swym zapale do uprawianej sztuki oraz, jak się okazało, powściągliwego w uczuciach do swej małżonki. Pewna była, iż mężczyzna darzył ją sympatia, jednak kolory jego miłości blakły prędko, kiedy postawić w zestawieniu kochankę i sztukę. Sztukę, która była jego prawdziwą oblubienicą. W osamotnionej małżonce narastały wszelakie uczucia; smutek, nienawiść, rozpacz, zazdrość, a ostatecznie - chęć zemsty. 

Nalawszy rumu do złoconego kielicha, ze spokojem usiadła w centrum solnego pierścienia. Podnosząc głos, wezwała kolejno żywioły ziemi, ognia, powietrza i wody. Zgodnie z następnym wymaganiem wymienionym w skrypcie, poczęła rozmyślać o swoim pragnieniu oraz przeszłości, która popchnęła ją do obecnej sytuacji. 

Spędzając samotne dni w pustym i cichym zamku, pielęgnowała w sobie nienawiść do rzemiosła, a z czasem do mężczyzny, który był przyczyną jej niedoli. Dla zabicia czasu uciekała w świat starej, zamkowej biblioteczki. Dnia pewnego natknęła się na nadgryzioną zębem czasu księgę. Okazała się ona kilkuwiecznym grymuarem. Przedzierając się przez pożółkłe strony, natknęła się w końcu na sposób na rozwiązanie jej nieszczęścia. 

Zaczerpnąwszy gwałtownie powietrza, poczęła donośnie głosić wskazaną formułę, wpatrując się uważnie w wykonaną z miedzi pieczęć demona. 

Wzywam do siebie dwudziestego szóstego ducha Goecji, księcia piekielnego imieniem Bune, aby dołączył do mnie w ową noc i odpowiedział na moje pytanie, na które odpowiedź ukrócić zdoła moje męki i sprowadzi zemstę na ich przyczynę. W zapłacie oddaję wszystko, czego pozbawić mnie zechcesz. Dla wyższego dobra istot wszelakich i braku szkody. 

Słowa inwokacji przez krótki moment odbijały się echem po owalnym poddaszu wieży. Kobieta ponownie, tym razem przez czas dłuższy, wpatrywała się w miedzianą pieczęć. Podniosła wzrok i powtórzyła trzykrotnie: 

Bune przybądź. Bune przybądź. Bune przybądź. 

Ponownie skierowała wzrok na miedziany okrąg i ponowiła formułę. W momencie, gdy ostatnie słowa opuszczały jej usta, w pomieszczeniu całkowicie ustał wszelaki ruch. Z kadzidła przestał ulatywać dym, płomień świecy znieruchomiał, a ciężkie zasłony okrywające okna zawisły sztywno. Kobieta spojrzała na wprost, a przed swoim obliczem ujrzała efekt przeprowadzonej ceremonii. W komnacie na szczycie wieży pojawił się spodziewany gość. Z przestrachem i zaciekawieniem zlustrowała piekielną sylwetkę, dostąpiła bowiem widoku niedostępnego dla pospolitego śmiertelnego. 

Obaczyła postać, której postawna sylwetka wypełniała pomieszczenie po niemalże sam sufit. Był to widok równie intrygujący, co napawający niepokojem. Wewnątrz usypanego z soli okręgu pojawił się trzygłowy smok. Pierwsze z jego oblicz było psie, wtóre przypominało gryfa, a trzecie objawiało twarz ludzką. Przemówiło ostatnie z oblicz, a słowa te odbiły się echem od zamkowych ścian. 

Powinszowania godny hart ducha, który sprowadzić mnie zdołał z głębi piekielnych swoim wołaniem. Obaczyłem oczyma twej duszy historię w tragizm obfitującą, która zmusiła cię, człowieku, do zaprzedania żywota w piekielny zastaw. Zapiekłość twa i desperacja w działaniu, zmotywowały mnie do wyświadczenia niezwykłej przysługi. Zamiast na zapytanie twe odpowiedzieć, użyczę pomocy w zemście na krzywd sprawcy. Nie pozostanie jednak dług twój bez spłaty. 

Zadrżała. Prezencja istoty wzbudzała w niej nieprzemożony lęk. Słowa jego były jednak osłodą na jej zbolałe serce. Bez chwili namysłu odpowiedziała. 

Pragnieniem moim jest sromotna zemsta. Chcę uczynić miłość jego najszczerszą, a zarazem moją rywalkę, źródłem jego rozpaczy, tak, jak moje zakochanie stało się dla mnie przekleństwem. Skłonna jestem poświęcić za to wszystko, co zapragniesz mi odebrać. 

Wewnątrz pomieszczenia ponownie zapanował ruch wywołany nagłą bryzą niewiadomego pochodzenia. Demon ponownie odezwał się donośnym głosem. 

Dobrze więc, pakt zawarto. Dokonała się już obietnica moja, wyczekuj jedynie plonów, zasianych piekielną klątwą. 

Po tych słowach sylwetka rozpłynęła się w powietrzu pełnym zapachu wonnego kadzidła. 

* 

Artysta poczuł przypływ, jak się zdać mogło, boskiego natchnienia. Nawiedziła go idea dzieła absolutnego – portretu małżonki, o idealnej formie. Niezwłocznie rozpoczął prace. Kobieta ochoczo przystała na propozycję, a z ust jej nie schodził nieodgadniony uśmiech, który malarz uznał za dowód miłości. Dniami i nocami trwał przy płótnie, na krótki nawet moment nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Wszelkie barwy pojawiające się z każdorazowym pociągnięciem pędzla odejmowane były obliczu kochanki. Marniała ona w oczach, czego nie mógł dostrzec, stale kierując wzrok na malowaną sylwetkę. Skończywszy arcydzieło swojego doczesnego żywota, końcowo oderwał od niego wzrok, lecz jedynym, co ukazało się przed nim, było martwe ciało wsparte na hebanowym fotelu. 

Najszczersza miłość do sztuki przerodziła się w nienawiść. Wypełniło się pragnienie zmarłej, a ból zadany jej przez mężczyznę, powrócił do niego samego. Klątwa opłacona życiem niewiasty, które odbierane jej było wraz z każdym zetknięciem płótna i pędzla, tragiczna w skutkach dla przeklętego. 

Zrujnowanego artystę odrażało jego dotychczasowe zajęcie, nigdy więcej nie był w stanie ponownie tworzyć. Spopielił wszystkie swe obrazy, z wyjątkiem jednego portretu, którego nie imały się żadne wyrządzane mu szkody. Zawisł on w jednej z komnat sypialnych zamku. Wkrótce mężczyzna zniknął z posiadłości, a wszelki słuch o nim zaginął.


End file.
